The major goal of the Neuropathology core of the Rush ADCC is to facilitate research on Alzheimer's disease and other dementias by providing to investigators a resource of well-preserved brain tissue, biological specimens, and neuropathologic data and diagnoses, from clinically well-characterized older subjects. Over the past years, the Core has supported an array of different studies including clinical-pathologic studies, studies of mild cognitive impairment and studies linking risk factors to the neuropathology and neurobiology underlying cognitive and motor impairment with aging. In addition the core has distributed tissue to externally-funded investigators at Rush, at other Alzheimer's disease centers, and other researchers across the country, and has facilitated the publication of numerous manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals. The core will continue to facilitate these studies and publications and with recruitment in both the Religious Orders Study Core and Clinical Core further extend these efforts to include minority subjects and subjects with atypical dementias. The Neuropathology Core plans to continue to practice optimal autopsy and collection procedures to obtain ante-mortem and post-mortem specimens and continue to use the uniform, standard and flexible techniques for preservation, processing and storage that allow for diverse research studies. The Core will continue to use state of the art diagnostic assessments on brain tissue to diagnose Alzheimer's disease, cerebral infarctions, Lewy body diseases, and will expand assessments for atypical dementias. Using modern data management systems the Neuropathology Core will index and store data and diagnoses making these readily available for external research. The Neuropathology Core will continue to distribute high quality specimens and neuropathologic data and diagnoses to externally funded investigators to facilitate and expand the scope of research on Alzheimer's disease and other dementias.